1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to fingerprint sensing, and more particularly, to a sensing method of a fingerprint sensor and a related sensing circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional projective capacitive fingerprint sensor obtains a fingerprint pattern of a finger according to an amount of capacitance between an electrode plate and the finger. However, parasitic capacitance of the electrode plate affects a measurement result of the electrode plate, resulting in difficulties in distinguishing between ridges and valleys of a fingerprint.
Thus, there is a need for a novel fingerprint sensing scheme to increase accuracy of fingerprint identification/recognition.